Limits, jealousy and a buttload of pick-up lines
by FlamingScarlet
Summary: A gruvia three-shot. Juvia had had enough. Sure she loved him, stalked him, fantasized about him, fought against dangerous love rivals for him, got ripped off buying love potions with so many 0's, that she'd given up counting. But everyone has a limit. And she had reached hers.Plus there's a OOC Lyon there too. "Juvia, MY LOOVEE!" Go ahead, give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Well there wasn't enough space to right this in the summary but I think I ought to mention this This is my first ever fanfic!  
****so well...be kind with your reviews?**

**I dunno, i'm just wasting your time**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Juvia had had enough. Sure she loved him, stalked him, fantasized about him, fought against dangerous love rivals for him, got ripped off buying love potions with so many 0's, that she'd given up counting. But everyone has a limit. And she had reached hers. She watched as Gray entered the guild. Her natural instincts told her to go and stand next to him, or sit beside him, or basically do anything with him in the picture. She almost did take a step forward.

But Juvia had had enough.

So, she did the most natural thing. She went and sat down next to Natsu. That caused a much more dramatic effect than expected. Many people stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at her. Raised eyebrows. Curious glances. Narrowed eyes. Juvia wanted to melt in a puddle right then and there which, amazingly, was quite possible for her. But she stayed strong. Partly because she _knew_ Gray sam-, _Gray_ was looking at her. She didn't know how, she just did. Finally, after giving her a slightly confused look, Natsu returned to his old goofy self and started talking to her. And, just as dramatically, everything went back to normal. Juvia heaved a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Gray watched. It was DEFINITELY weird. Gray was not used to being ignored and never from JUVIA, who practically worshipped him. Gray indulged himself in a somewhat arrogant smile. It's not that he _approved_ of her behavior, it's just that he liked being appreciated.

Or as normal people would call it, it inflated his already-quite-large ego.

But that was what _normally _happened. _Normally _she would come and sit with him. _Normally _she would stalk him. _Normally _she would not even look twice at Natsu. Ok so maybe that was not entirely true. But this situation was still NOT NORMAL. And for some reason it irritated him. And that too Natsu of all people, his grudging friend/ sworn rival. The one he was ALWAYS competitive with. The one that would irritate him the most. And Juvia had to go to HIM.

Suddenly, it all made sense. This was just another of Juvia's schemes! She was trying to make him JEALOUS. He scoffed. He didn't believe that she actually thought he would fall for that. Suurre, he would see Juvia with Natsu, and get jealous and realize feelings for her he never knew he had. What is this? Some kind of corny, completely predictable gruvia fanfiction?

Except it was. Made by a completely unoriginal author, by the way.

Juvia glanced back at Grey one more time, then back at Natsu. And sure enough, he was still talking. She rolled her eyes. She wondered where he got the capacity to talk so much. Suddenly, the guild doors burst open, and who should be standing there but Lyon?

"I had a free day back at my guild, so I came here and decided to meet _Juvia, _if that's not a problem with you'll, that is", Lyon announced. (A/N How convenient)

"And why should it be one? Come on in!"replied Mirajane sweetly.

Except it WAS one. For Juvia at least, it was the WORST thing that could happen to her. And for once, she couldn't have been more right.

"Juvia, MY LOOVEE!"he swooned, "how have you been?"

"fine." Juvia replied rather coldly.

"US", declared Lyon.

**silence**

"Us", repeated Lyon "I like the sound of that"

"um…..ok?" Juvia replied uncertainly.

Sadly, Lyon seemed encouraged by this.

"Should I remove my brain to stop thinking about you or my heart to stop loving you?"

"WHAT?"

"Last night I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you."

"Lyon what-"  
"Your father must be a thief - he stole the stars from the sky and placed them in your eyes..."

Juvia looked around, everyone was staring. Lyon was about to burst out into ANOTHER of his romantic as crap one-liners, when Juvia finally screamed, "Lyon SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Lyon blinked. "Why? Is expressing one's love wrong?"

Juvia twitched. That was a little too close to home. Not so long ago, she had behaved the same way with Gray, if not worse. But she had to shut him up.

"Yes" Juvia replied, keeping her tone as void of emotion as possible.

" Is it a _crime?"_

Juvia's heart screamed NOOO! But her head knew better.

"yes." She replied again, testily.

"Then", replied Lyon rather loudly, "If my love for you is a crime, I want to be the most wanted criminal."

Juvia wanted to scream. NOT AGAIN!

"….well then where's the goddamn police to take him AWAY?", Juvia muttered under her breath.

Sadly for her, Lyon heard her.

"Oh the police will come, not for me but for YOU"

This perked Juvia's attention,  
"And why's that?" she replied, like the gullible fool that she was.

"to arrest you for stealing my heart, hijacking my feelings and driving me crazy!"

The whole guild burst into peals of laughter. One or two actually fell off their seats, and all the while Juvia kept becoming redder, and redder, AND redder, till she was basically a walking-n-talking tomato.

***15 agonizing minutes later***

"Roses are red, violets are blue, the sky is pretty, just like you."

*more rounds of hysterical laughter*

Juvia needed a drink.

"shall I compare thee to a summer's day?..."

And she needed one NOW.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, YOU'LL KNOW THAT? JUST PLAIN A.W.E.S.O.M.E! THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE ALIVE, IF I COULD, I'D HUG ALL OF YOU ^_^ (in my defence, I'm VERY excited)  
oh, and a review wouldn't hurt I guess :D (i'm not gonna force you ppl)  
...but your one review has the potential of making someone's day (namely me)**

**just saying...no pressure though.  
*puppy dog eyes***

** ~FlamingScarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. Your feedback is really appreciated.**

* * *

*CRASSHH*

Gray looked down to realize he had broken the glass in his hands.

Now why would he do that? _Not_ because Lyon had come all the way to meet Juvia. _Not _because he was practically smothering her with his new-found cheesy-ness. _Not _because Juvia had not glanced at him even once in the past half hour and DEFINITELY not because he was jealous or something.

Sheesh! As if.

He had just been working out really hard these days. Gray looked at himself, shirtless as usual. It was not a piece of cake maintaining his gorgeous body after all. His amazingly ripped body. Although he would never admit it, that was another reason he stripped. Why hide something so amazing?, he often thought to himself.

But as we all well know, that wasn't the reason the glass broke. And as much as I would LOVE to continue talking about Gray's body, the story must go on!

Gray decided to look somewhere else, surely the guild would have something better to do. His eyes found Lucy and he walked himself to her.

"Hey.."he started, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not now, Gray!"

She too, after all, was staring at Juvia, who was now at the bar chugging down drinks like there was no tomorrow while Lyon continued to swoon around her, throwing pick-up lines at her, like he was the guy who invented the very idea of them. (Do you have a map? 'Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes, few girls actually got heart-eyed {anime-style} )

Gray was getting pissed. What was so great about Lyon anyways?

"I don't really see the big deal about this", he hissed.

Lucy turned to him, "Oh c'mon Gray, you have to admit that it's rather sweet…"

"it makes me wanna puke."

"IT'S SWEET!"

"SWEET ENOUGH TO MAKE ME DIABETIC!"

Lucy shook her head, apparently confused ."What's the problem Gray? If Lyon actually manages to pull this off and get Juvia, you would be 'free' from her obsessive attitude, like you so longed to be.."

"I DON'T LONG-", he stopped himself.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, " So you DO like the attention, you freaking narcissist!"

Meanwhile, Juvia- as drunk as one could be - climbed the bar table, took Cana's barrel (empty, courtesy Juvia) and attempted hitting Lyon with it, missing each time, but chanting to herself "Kill Lyon", while Lyon stood boldly in front of her claiming it to be a 'test for true love'. The crowd stood around them chanting "JUVIA! JUVIA!"

Gray, however, was unfazed by this. His thoughts were a million miles away. Why WAS he irritated with Lyon? And it was DEFINITELY not because he wanted Juvia to stalk him or worship him or something. He was flattered, and guiltily enjoyed it a little, but OBVIOUSLY didn't want that. No one in their right mind would. Well then…..why?

"It's not like that. That's not why I'm irritated….it's… it's not because I want her to obsess over me", Gray cooly said, while watching the scene.

"What?"

"you heard me."

"well…..then it's because you like her. "

"COME AGAIN?" Gray replied, completely taken aback, how could she reach such a totally unpredictable, insane conclusion?

Lucy took a deep breath, like she was about to explain something to a two-year old girl,

"You're jealous…..and there are only two possible reasons why since-"

"AM NOT!"

"what?"

"JEALOUS"

Lucy made a typical you've-got-to-be-kidding face (A/N believe me, it IS a face) and replied in an irritated voice, "Don't tell me I have to go through THIS too?"

Gray felt like protesting. Why did Lucy keep jumping to conclusions? But she seemed pretty sure of what she was saying earlier, while Gray was currently more confused than he had ever been. Times were desperate.

"erm….suppose, hypothetically, I WAS um….jealous, and it was NOT because I was an attention-wanting freak….then why, hypothetically of course, would I feel like that?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "BECAUSE you hypothetically like her"

"I do NOT!"

Lucy's eyes sparkled, "AHAA!"

"what?"

"so this situation ISN'T hypothetical", Lucy exclaimed

Gray's cheeks started burning up rather noticeably. While internally, he was freaking out-and the fact that he was blushing didn't help either. Why in the name of god was he so flustered? It's not like—he didn't- why would he even be ATTRACTED—he cast her a look—ok so maybe she WAS pretty but so was every other fairytail's female mage. They were ALL hot. But the question still remained.

Why was he blushing?

* * *

**So there weren't really ANY pick-up lines in this chapter, but it had to focus around Gray so that he could understand his feelings (well, sorta) though don't worry the NEXT chapter will have them and probably a Gray-Lyon confrontation too!**

I'm a sucker for feedback so please, REVIEW!  
~ FlamingScarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the late update (I usually try to update within a week) But this one was really long.  
**__  
_**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

_Just one drink._ Juvia snickered. That's what she had told herself when she had proceeded towards the bar, with Lyon still hovering around her like some kind of annoying bird.

Now?

Well let's just say even Cana was impressed.

"You're drunk."Cana stated matter-of-factly  
Juvia gave her a scathing look.  
"No, I'm just intoxicated by you" she replied sarcastically.  
Cana choked on her beer. Even Lyon raised an eyebrow.

Juvia groaned internally, filled with apprehension. Not only was he putting her through mental HELL for the past hour but now was _wearing off_ on her too?

After trying to hit Lyon repeated number of times, Juvia had given up. Especially since Lyon clones kept popping up everywhere. Right now, there were two sitting beside her, another one had managed to fit himself on a shelf, sleeping soundly and yet another one was sitting atop a rotating fan, having the time of his life. And to add her misery, they were all talking in unison, blasting her ears.

Juvia looked distastefully at the Lyons next to her. She briefly considered strangling him to death but dismissed the idea when she realized that one of the primary abilities required for said noble task was walking without falling flat in the face.

"I HATE ALL ALPHABETS BUT I LOVE U!"All the Lyons screamed together.

Juvia sighed. She had gone completely insane.

"ARE YOU AN INTERIOR DECORATOR? WHEN I SAW YOU, THE ROOM BECAME BEAUTIFUL!" chimed the Lyons happily, bursting Juvia's ear drums in the process.

Dark clouds formed above Juvia's head, rumbling dangerously.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG JUVIA-CHAN?" said the Lyons.

It started raining in the guild. Hard.

"SHOULD I HELP YOU? ", asked the concerned Lyons

The guild was literally flooding now. All the mages had to stand on benches and tables to save themselves.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH M—"

"LYON SHUT UP!" screamed half of the guild.

But it was too late. Juvia had heard.

*_CRAACK*_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as lightning struck the place where she had been moments ago. Since when did she have THAT power, Lucy wondered. Guess we'd just never seen her pissed enough.

Grey was getting more and more irritated by the moment and more and more confused.(A/N little things like the entire guild being flooded don't bother him) All he knew for sure was that he needed to beat some sense into Lyon, screw the reason. He just did. _First act, then think. _He told himself. He wasn't much of a thinker anyways.

Juvia couldn't help it. She wanted to stop the rain, of course. The last thing she needed was a bunch of angry wizards chasing her all over Magnolia. But that would mean calming down, which was next to impossible. Especially since more Lyon clones kept popping up.

Lyon was getting exceedingly worried; he didn't get what he did wrong! He was about to start another one of his attempts to reassure Juvia.

"LISTEN JUVIA-CHAN, YOU'VE GOT TO-"

"Oh will you _please _shut up"

Lyon turned to find Gray staring at him.

"Gray?"

"Can't you see she doesn't want to talk? Besides is it really that tough to see that she does not love you?" Gray didn't know where that had come from. He hadn't meant to be mean. It just happened.

He saw as Lyon's face visibly fell, but he quickly masked it with anger,  
"YA? AND WHAT'S IT TO YOU MR. SMARTY-PANTS?"

"I'M NOT A SMARTY PANTS!"

"Well that's accurate, considering you never DO wear pants!"

"That's what UL taught us!"

"And yet you don't see ME stripping naked every half minute"

"Oh please, you're no better than me!"

"I'm better than you in EVERY way possible!"

"yea…keep telling yourself that."

"You're an ASS you know that?"

"At least I'm not a DUMBASS!"

Everyone watched intently, shifting their gazes from Gray to Lyon, as if watching a tennis tournament. Juvia watched too, though it's another thing she thought she was hallucinating (Gray-sama fighting for me?) and vowed never to drink again. Well at least SOME good came of the fight.

Then Gray looked at her and smiled so charmingly that it took all her will-power not to faint right then and there. Juvia spontaneously decided that drinking was the best thing in the world (A/N- not trying to send any wrong message here)

"Why are you fighting with me anyways?" Lyon asked quietly, "I don't want to fight."

"Well….uh…the thing is.." Gray looked meekly from Lyon to Juvia to all the wizards present. He didn't know why EXACTLY. He DID have a theory, which was actually Lucy's, but there's no way on earth he was telling anyone _that. _He wasn't like Lyon. Gray didn't like admitting it, but when it came to matters like this, he slightly envied Lyon's bravery. Not that he had anything to 'admit'. Or 'confess'. Or 'propose'. PROPOSE? Grey shook his head and looked once again at Juvia. What the hell was wrong with him? Everyone was still looking at him, expecting an answer, expecting _something._

"Because you're stupid. ", Gray replied quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Are you deaf too?"

"If anyone is _stupid, _that would be you. Who replies to why are you fighting by saying 'because you're stupid'? "  
Gray twitched.

The crowd cheered as if Lyon had won a point while Lyon just rolled his eyes and glanced at him smugly.

IT IS SOO ON! Gray thought internally.

And thus started- what the guild members would in future call-the Great, Legendary 'you're-so-stupid' showdown.

"I am stupid? You're stupid enough to get locked in the grocery store and die of starvation."

"BURN!", a few guild members screamed, very much enjoying this.

Lyon's cheeks flushed. "REALLY? Well you're so stupid; you'd probably buy tickets for Xbox live!"  
The crowd hollered.

"You're so stupid, you thought Gameboy was only meant for guys", Gray replied coolly.

"THAT WAS A JOKE!" Lyon screamed, outraged.

"Sure, whatever you say" Gray rolled his eyes.

Everyone in the guild just stared at Lyon.

"What? Gray is so stupid he asked me the number for 911!"

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Gray yelled.

And so it continued. But eventually, they ran out of witty comebacks, going from, 'if I gave a penny for your intelligence, I'd get change back.' to 'your face is stupid' Even the guild members were bored.

….

"You're so stupid; you can't even tell when people love you!'  
That stung. Gray knew perfectly well who he was talking about.

"Ya well, your hair is stupid!" was Gray's wise comeback.

"Your Head is stupid" retorted Lyon.  
"At least I HAVE a head."

….  
"Your clothes are stupid."  
"Your very existence is stupid.  
"YOUR ENTIRE GUILD IS STUPID.", yelled Lyon at last, having no clue what he had just done.

That is until he received the glares. The I'm-going-to-stab-you-for-that glares.

"You said something, boy?"

"Uhm- I-I was just going to say what a WONDERFUL guild Fairytail is…"

More pointed glares.

"A-And how absolutely _tragic_ it is to depart from your company, but you know…work."  
And saying so, Lyon ran the hell out of there.

"Though he did have a point you know", Natsu piped in.  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
"I meant about Gray being stupid!"  
"Shut up Natsu" Gray replied, rather tiredly.

"OH YEA! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" replied Natsu enthusiastically, apparently disappointed for not being part of the 'action'.

"Not now, please" and saying so, Gray closed his eyes, looking much more mature and serious than the dragon slayer ever remembered Gray being

Everyone was shocked. Some even dropped their beer glasses. For the first time in the history of Fairytail, Gray had been provoked by Natsu and had _not reacted._

NOT. REACTED.

"APOCALYPSE!" one wizard yelled and ran out of the guild.  
Even Natsu gave him a weird look. As if trying to say _you're-supposed-to-be-strangling-me-right-about-no w._

But Gray had other matters at hand. Like how incredibly stupid he was. Lucy had seen it. Lyon had seen it. Heck, even ERZA had mentioned about it once before. But he had continued to remain oblivious. He didn't know WHAT exactly he was feeling. He was in love with his stalker? That sounded completely crazy, and yet there it was.

Juvia kept staring at Gray, in between hiccups. Throughout the fight, all she had done was stare at Gray, having her usual fantasies and not particularly caring about what was going on. She wanted to go to him and kiss the daylights out of him, wanted to put her arms around him and feel—well, you get the picture. Basically, she was being typical Juvia. But then she remembered her resolve. Limit. She had reached hers. All her unrequited love was going to bring was pain. Joyful fantasies too, perhaps. But definitely more amounts of pain.

Then Gray looked at her.

_Gray-sama is looking at me! _Her heart screamed, doing a little dance.

He looks at everybody, get over it, said her not-so-joyful mind.

_I want to kiss him! _her heart added.

BOUNDARIES woman! her head yelled

"Juvia, I have something to tell you"

Gray took a deep breath. This was it. He had to do it. He didn't know HOW exactly. You can't just say, 'By the way, just a heads up, I kind of love you'. Gray seriously considered it for a second but dismissed it when her realized how unromantic that sounded. Also, compared to Lyon's pick-up lines-  
Gray nearly yelped as realization dawned on him. The Pick-up lines! Gray internally groaned. Sappy as they were, they did prove to be 'competition' ….and some of them were actually good. It would make his 'confession' seem lame. He was NOT good at romance but he had to give it a try.

_begin with a cheesy line…..begin with a cheesy line…_

Meanwhile, Juvia was having a nervous breakdown.

_He has something to tell me! OMG he loves me doesn't he? That's what's happening! Oh god, Oh god, the love of my life! Finally! We're going to get married and then have kids and name them GRUVIA, JUVEY, GREJUV—_

Seriously, have you HEARD yourself lately?, asked the still-sane-part of Juvia irritatedly.

_I know….limits_, acknowledged the Grey's-my-life part.

Because really, who was she kidding?

"Juvia….." Gray's voice echoed throughout the guild. This was really getting rather melodramatic.

His voice caused Juvia's thoughts to fuse in a happy reunion with only one thought running in her mind, _MARRY ME!_

Hard as it is to believe, what he said next was almost better.

"Can I take your clothes off?-"

"WHAAAT? " Half the guild screamed.

Juvia went into emergency mode. Her thoughts mushed up into gibberish. Her face turned into a cherry. Her heart was beating like crazy. Her mind shut-down and-still hyperventilating- Juvia promptly fainted, with the last words on her lips being _Gray-sama!_

Everyone stared.

And stared.

"…..that was some confession", was Gray's response, trying desperately to get rid of the awkward silence.

Sadly, that did him no good and everyone continued staring

Seriously, what was their problem?

***2 extremely awkward minutes later***

"OHMYGOD PEOPLE! WHAT I MEANT WAS SO I COULD SEE HOW ANGELS HID THEIR WINGS!THATS THE ONLY REASON I WOULD EVER WANT HER TO TAKE OFF HER CLOTHES—WELL NOT ONLY- I MEAN, I DON'T PLAN ON—I MEAN EVENTUALLY-WHY DON'T YOU'LL JUST SHUT UP YOU JUDGEMENTAL FREAKS?!"And saying so, Gray walked out of the guild, leaving the rest to continue their never-ending silence.

Abruptly, someone piped in, "Why were we all silent again?"  
Several wizards face-palmed.

And then, "will someone please wake up Juvia? I want a drinking challenge…" (A/N ok so we all know who THAT was)

* * *

**Well I decided NOT to continue the story, and so**** I didn't . And then I randomly remembered the 'poll' I had written here and how I just left it there. So now I feel like shit. Which is why, i'm apologizing To all you guys who reviewed.**

**P.s- though in my defense it was not due to the lack of trying, the chapters I DID write just didn't seem right. But that's my problem. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed the story ^_^**

** ~FlamingScarlet  
**


End file.
